ROBLOX FanFiction The Killer Noob Episode 1 Season 1
by juask2018
Summary: The Killer Noob Episode 1 Season 1 Roblox FanFiction Episode 1: Bloody Robber The Killer Noob is about a Noob who just joined Roblox, then, a robber eliminates him - that, now, prompts him to take revenge and stop any diabolic plots and keep the city safe, to uphold the law, and to take revenge. This story was writen by juask2018, check him out on his YouTube channel juask2018!
1. The Killer Noob Episode 1: Bloody Robber

_**The Killer Noob Episode 1**_ _ **:**_ _ **Bloody Robber**_

 _It was a beautiful night in the town of Robloxia, as a new player has joined in the server. A suspicious-acting_ _person wearing a robber suit was noticed by the noob. The noob had approached the person._ "Sir, how are you? Can you show me around the town of Robloxia? I'm kind of new here." Asked the noob, the robber then pointed the gun's muzzle point on the Noob's head, then grasped him, thus, holding him hostage.

Administrators have started arriving, cars on siren were around. Surrounding the robber. "Drop the hostage now!" said a mysterious figure holding some kind of hammer. "Ooh, long time no see, InceptionTime." said the robber. "I'll ban you if you don't drop the hostage!" InceptionTime exclaimed. "But if you try to ban me with that ban hammer – then you'll also ban an innocent account! Think again InceptionTime, if you drop that hammer now. I'll drop him. As long as you kick away that hammer. I'll be happy to drop him. Oh, and I want a car. When I'm outta' the city with the money, I'll be glad to drop him" the Robber answered. As soon as InceptionTime dropped the hammer, he regretted it. Then the Robber shot InceptionTime, then shot the noob right on the head. The noob had died. All of his body, apart, on the floor. And then the Robber had left the server. InceptionTime had a chance to live again, while the Noob, was declared dead later.. the other noobs were crying, fearing death, fearing misery, as they saw the body, bleeding, and the heart rate monitor, ringing. The Noob was then given a proper funeral. And many administrators on the gate guarding the funeral as they carry the coffin inside the graveyard. The tragic death of a noob was viral on Bloxcord, Bloxxer, and FaceBlox.

Some of the noobs had gotten a trauma, and had to be given treatment. The bills were 100,000 Robux. But what's good about it, is that the Doctor is very kind to noobs, so he paid the bill himself – thus; giving the noobs free treatment.

The tragic death of the noob will never be forgotten has he has only joined for a minute. But then, the dead body of the noob started moving a bit. His soul, or ghost, came out. With pure anger, his soul became red instead of white. And plans to make it awkward for the robber. "The Robber will pay."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. The Killer Noob Episode 2: The Guest

_**As the city of Robloxia was peaceful, a Guest itself joined the game, then walked down by the road, he found everyone very cheerful as they got their Robux back ever since the Noob hacked into the most-wanted criminal's account. The Guest was not very cheerful at all because he could not talk and nobody would talk to him, so he started exploiting.**_

 _ **A few minutes later, everything was already on fire. The Killer Noob was watching the Guest and thinking what to do with him.**_

 **Administrators started to surround the Guest.**

"Huff, huff, huff, huff" said an anonymous person as he attempts to run away from the Guest, he did not succeed and gets held as hostage by the Guest. "Drop the hostage!" Said Shedletsky, but the Guest could not hear anything or say something as it is a Guest, "That was stupid of you Shedletsky, that's a guest, it can't talk or hear anything." Said an Administrator, "Shut up! I'm on a higher rank than you, you should learn how to respect me!" Shedletsky replied, the Guest ignored them all, and then started walking through walls while holding the hostage, "W-what are you doing?" Said the hostage, attempting to ask the Guest if he could understand him, the Guest was walking with the hostage with a huge smile, bleeding eyes, as if he is a killer. The Killer Noob then appeared right in front of the Guest, then the Guest was pushed to the wall after the Killer Noob used his telekinesis, the hostage was no longer held, they escaped. The Killer Noob, with a big bleeding smile, killed the Guest, the hostage lead the administrators to where the Guest was, and then, all of them, astonished, seeing the Guest's body, apart, were moved away. Another tragic death happened in the city of Robloxia, not every BloxCitizen was happy about this, but the Killer Noob promised himself that he'd protect the city of Robloxia from any evil.

"Hehehe..." Said an anonymous person, "The Killer Noob, ey?"

"Y-Yes sir, he kills any diabolic plot and stops it."

"Tell me everything about him."

"Well, he once joined Roblox on May 13, 2018. And then, after a couple of minutes, he asked someone he didn't know, but it was actually a Robber, he was held hostage by the robber, and then, after that, an admin, and the Killer Noob died because of being held as hostage. That's when he promised himself that he will get revenge and protect the city from evil."

"Well, it's time to take his soul, because the city of Robloxia ain't needing a hero no more."

 **Meanwhile, at John's (The hostage) house..**

"I wonder who that person was, that huge astonishing smile." said John, as he opens his computer and does some research. "Hmm? Many tragic deaths happening ever since player:1239882 died? Hmm, intriguing."

 **...**

"Could it be? That the Noob's soul has come out to protect this city? I gotta know more about this." said John himself.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED..**_

Thanks for reading this fan fiction, I'll be sure to make more!


End file.
